Hide and Seek
by nic73
Summary: This is the story started by Agathanancy98 which I have taken over. There is more explanation inside. Jane and Lisbon are married and Red John kidnaps their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Agathanancy98 started this story and then offered it up for adoption. I offered to take it on. I am not a shipper ( although I have nothing against them getting together at the end) so this will be a challenge for me writing Jane and Lisbon married, but I had an idea for the investigation part, which is why I took it on. So I hope I do alright and don't disappoint the shippers out there. **

** Agathanancy98 wrote the first chapter and all I have done is move it into the present tense. The rest of the chapters are mine I did some writing during the Christmas break and so the first of my chapters is longer than I usually do as they are ready. As the story progresses the chapters will probably become shorter reflecting my available writing time.**

**So thank you to Agathanancy98 for allowing me to take this on and I hope you are pleased with what I do with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist and I don't think 10p will get it for me!**

Teresa Jane is cooking breakfast for the family when she hears her seven year old daughter walk into the kitchen. She was wearing a Cinderella night-gown and her hair is matted together. It is a Saturday, and the little girl has slept till eleven.

"Good Morning Baby Bear," Teresa says to her daughter. She leans in and gives her a kiss. Then, she hoists her on to the counter and puts her right beside where she is making the pancakes.

"Morning Mommy," Mallory says. "The pancakes smell good."

"Well I hope they are good. Are you gonna sit and talk to me while I finish breakfast?" Teresa asks.

"Sure. Where is Daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Daddy went out to the store to buy syrup for our pancakes. We were out," explains Teresa. "He should be back soon, though."

Teresa continues to cook and almost has the pancakes finished when Jane walks into the house with syrup and a surprise for Mallory. He walks into the kitchen and sets the bags down on the table.

"Morning Pumpkin!" he says, picking Mallory up and spinning her around. He puts her down and give her a kiss on her forehead. "You slept awfully late this morning!"

"I know. I was tired," Mallory said.

"I'll bet you were. We were at that movie late last night," he said. He went over and wraps his arms around Teresa from behind. She turns to look at him and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Alright everybody, breakfast is ready," she says. She starts placing pancakes on the plates and putting butter and syrup on Mallory's.

"I almost forgot! Mal, I have a surprise for you!" Jane says. Mallory got a huge grin on her face. She already knew to close her eyes and hold out her hand. Patrick places a kiwi in his daughter's hands. When she opens her eyes and see what it is, she gets a huge grin on her face. Kiwi is her favorite fruit, and it seems like she is always eating it.

"Here Honey. Hand it to me and I will cut it for you," Teresa says. She grabs a knife and start cutting the fruit for her daughter. When she finishes, she put the slices on Mallory's plate, next to her pancakes.

The family sit and eat breakfast. This is a typical Saturday morning for the Jane family. Patrick and Teresa never brought up cases or work in front of their daughter. It was a promise they had made to each other. They didn't want to expose Mallory to anything she didn't need to know, and their work certainly fell under that category. So it is a shock to Teresa when Patrick makes a certain statement.

"Teresa, I think we need to question the sister. She had motive and could have easily gotten the murder weapon. Plus, she was having an affair with the victim's husband," he said. Mallory got a look of confusion on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Mallory asks.

"Honey, don't worry about it," Teresa says. She shoots Jane a glare to say 'we will talk about this later'.

"Ok Mommy. Can we go to the pool today?" she asks, an excited look washing over her face.

"Yes we can. Let's go get in your suit," she says. She and Mallory walk up to the girl's bedroom to get dressed for the pool. Jane follows them upstairs, but went to his and Teresa's bedroom instead to put his suit on.

AT THE POOL

"Ok Mallory. Stay in the shallow where Mommy and Daddy can see you. Go have fun!" she says. Mallory runs into the water and immediately starts playing. she is an awfully good swimmer. Teresa turns and goes back to her husband sitting in the pool chair. She sits next to him.

"What on Earth happened to you this morning?" she asks, obviously irked.

"What?" he asks, pretending to be completely clueless. This makes Teresa even more angry.

"You know what. We had an agreement that we wouldn't talk about cases or anything work related in front of Mallory. Why would you do it?" she explains.

"Reece, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he says.

"You're right! You weren't thinking! Who knows what is going on in her head now! She was completely confused, and she might be young, but she isn't stupid. She knew what you were talking about!" she argues.

"Honey, she is seven," Jane says.

"That's my point! She is only seven! She doesn't need to know about murder, and weapons, and suspects! There is a reason I blocked The Mentalist on our tv!" she says, raising her voice just a little bit.

"Teresa. People are looking at us. You need to calm down. I admit I shouldn't have said it. I wasn't thinking and I am sorry," he says.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just forget about it. Don't let it happen again, though. Now I forgot to put sunscreen on Mallory. Where is she?" Teresa asks. Both parents scan the pool for their daughter. Neither one can see her.

"Mallory!" Teresa yells. "Mallory Grace Jane!"

"Mallory! Where are you, Sweetie? Mallory Jane!" Patrick yells. Both parents are yelling frantically, when Teresa gets a text on her phone from an unknown number. It says,

"Don't worry. You daughter is safe with me. Now Mrs. Jane, you are next. Don't let your guard down. Time to play a game of hide and go seek. Mallory is hiding, with me, and you and your husband can seek her! This will be fun! -RJ"

Teresa drops the phone. She falls on her knees and started crying. Jane rushes to her side.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asks. He is extremely worried. His daughter is missing, and his wife is crying.

"Red John has my baby," she says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: So this chapter is mine.**

They closed the pool and no one was allowed to leave. Cho organized the police to interview the witnesses which, as of yet, have proven useless - no one admits to seeing anything! A couple of people remember Mallory in the pool but that is all. Grace has taken Lisbon's phone (it was found too confusing to have two 'Jane's' in the workplace) to track down where the text came from. Rigsby escorted Jane and Lisbon to the CBI headquarters.

Jane and Lisbon are sitting on the couch in Lisbon's office, they are in shock. Neither one has said a word since leaving the pool. They sit side by side holding hands. Bertram enters the room and it snaps them out of their stupor.

"Agent Lisbon, Jane. can I say how sorry I am that this has happened and all the resources of the CBI will be at your disposal to get her back."

Lisbon looks up, the horror of the situation evident in her eyes.

"Thank you sir."

Bertram continues: "If I can be of assistance in anyway just let me know and it is yours."

Jane jumps up and starts pacing:

"There is one thing you can do, get my wife into protective custody. I want her guarded 24hrs in a secure location with Rigsby, Cho or Grace there. She has been threatened too."

Lisbon steps into Jane's path and catches his arms stopping him.

"I can't do that Patrick. I will go mad, I need to be here, helping to find our daughter. I'll be much safer here."

"I can't lose you too Teresa."

"I know. I know." Lisbon whispers softly.

They hug each other with such desperation that Betram feels uncomfortable being amid this display of raw emotion and clears his throat making ready his departure.

"Good luck with the investigation."

He backs out of the room. There is a knock and Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt enter. The couple break free and Cho speaks.

"The witness interviews have been completed and have gleaned nothing.

"The trace of the text was unsuccessful, it was a burn phone." Van Pelt added.

Cho continues: "We do have video footage, We have had a look through and although Mallory can be seen on the tape, there is nothing of her abduction. She goes off camera range at 11:23 and then nothing else. I thought Jane could take a look, you might be able to spot someone who looks like they don't belong there."

Lisbon give Cho a 'well done' nod "That's a good idea."

Rigsby decides to vocalize the question that each one of them are thinking.

"Why has Red John done this now. He has laid low for nine years now. Why pop up again and go after you?"

Van Pelt offers: "Perhaps he wanted Jane to feel safe with his new family before.."

She stops as she can't bring herself to finish the sentence. Jane gives an understanding smile and replies:

"I can't see even Red John being patient enough to wait this long"

Cho: "Maybe he has been unable to play his game."

Rigsby: "Been incapacitated in some way."

Jane clicks his fingers. "Or more likely incarcerated. Perhaps Red John has been in prison all this time. Arrested for something else, he obviously isn't a law abiding citizen. We have no DNA evidence from the Red John murders that would connect the two."

Excitement fills the room at a possible lead to track down. Lisbon switches into boss mode.

"Van Pelt and I will look into that angle. Cho and Rigsby show Jane the video footage."

There is knock at the door. A CBI postman stands in the doorway with a parcel.

"This just arrived for you Agent Lisbon. It says urgent"

Everyone stills.

"Put it on my desk."

Lisbon goes to her desk and take out some latex gloves from her drawer.

"Rigsby get a camera and take pictures."

It is shoe box size and covered in brown wrapping paper. Lisbon's name and the CBI address is written in black marker pen boldly across the top. Rigsby returns and takes some photos and then Lisbon carefully removes the wrapping paper. It reveals a shoe box with a note taped to the top. Rigsby takes more photos. Jane has moved to Lisbon's side, he reads out the note:

"One two, buckle my shoe."

Lisbon takes off the lid and looks inside the box. After more photos she reaches inside and brings out a shoe, high heeled, blue with a silver buckle. She looks at Jane in horror.

"I wanted to wear these shoes last week and I could only find one!"

There is silence as it sinks in what this development means. Red John, or someone connected to him, has been in their home and had rummaged through their things. Cho is the first to act. He calls forensics to come and collect the box. This brings the others round and Lisbon stands up straighter.

"Van Pelt let's get to work checking the records of who has recently been released from prison. You men go and watch the video footage."

Van Pelt and Lisbon hunker down in Lisbon's office. Jane insists that they review the videos from the bullpen, he wants to keep Lisbon under surveillance. Jane speaks to Cho and Rigsby:

"I want one of you with my wife at all times. I don't want her going anywhere alone and by alone, I mean without someone with a gun, so I don't count. I want her to stay here but I know that she won't agree to that. I don't want you worrying about me. Teresa's safety is what is important."

Rigsby answers for them both, patting Jane on the back:

"Sure, we have her back. We won't let anything happen to her."

Cho "Everything is set, now do your thing Jane."

Jane's attention is now fully focused on the computer screen. He catches his breath when Mallory appears. He reaches out and touches the screen where her image is. He then wills himself away from her to look at the people around her. He begins to frown and asks Cho to rewind the tape. He points to a slim woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She is wearing white shorts and a pink blouse.

"She doesn't seem to have a reason for being there. She has all the paraphernalia of the bag and towels but I haven't seen any child with her and she seems to have no intention of going into the pool herself. There is a nervousness about her and her eyes are all over the place instead of just following one child."

Cho prints off a close up of the woman to show to the officers who helped with the questioning of the witnesses, neither Cho or Rigsby remember her. Jane stares at the screen, looking into the eyes of the woman he is certain has his daughter. He is unnerved at the trace of insanity he sees there. He closes his eyes against the pain that rushes into him as he thinks about his daughter. Images of her fill his mind. Images of her scared, alone, wondering where Mommy and Daddy are. He opens his eyes willing the picture away, he knows he needs to use his energy doing those things that will help find her. He looks over to his wife's office. She is staring at her own computer screen, but he can tell that she is not really looking at it. There is bleakness radiating from her, which he know is echoed in himself. He picks up his copy of the computer image and heads to the office to share the news of a possible lead and maybe it will give her some hope.

**Hide and Seek**

It is now the late evening. Cho and Rigsby gone over the interviews and many were brought back in to be shown the photo. Non of the officers had interviewed the woman and she is now considered a suspect. So far nothing else useful has been found.

Lisbon and Van Pelt have a list of 60 men who were released from prison in the past year who fit the correct time period. Van Pelt is finishing putting them in order of 'best prospects' and pulling up their files.

Jane and Lisbon are in her office facing up to the prospect of their daughter spending her first night away from them and in the clutches of Red John. As the evening deepened the agents noticed the loss of their daughter taking it's toll on their friends faces and demeanor. As the hours passed the harder it became for Jane and Lisbon to focus and remain in control, an unspoken agreement is made to give Jane and Lisbon time and space to succumb to the feelings they are holding in.

Jane opened with the words Lisbon knew he would utter at some point.

"I'm sorry Teresa, this is my fault. I shouldn't have...shouldn't have...

Teresa moves towards him and says:

"..Shouldn't have moved on with your life , claimed some happiness, given me the happiest 8 years of my life."

Jane brushes her cheek and looks at her with tenderness and despair, shaking his head,

"I should have waited until I knew Red John was out of the picture, until I knew he couldn't hurt you or Mallory - what have I brought upon Mallory...

Jane breaks down unable to speak, Teresa tightens her grip on him.

"Patrick this is not your fault. You have not done this. Red John has done this. We can't wipe away these past years and I don't want to. How can we wish that Mallory had never happened. You have given me 8 wonderful years and a beautiful daughter and no matter what happens I will never regret these years."

Jane pulls her into him and hugs her tight. His eyes are closed and tears are trickling down his face.

"What am I going to do if he takes you too!"

"Find us Patrick, that's what you will do, find us."

Jane squeezes even tighter.

"You're right. I am being indulgent here, It is Mallory who is important and finding her."

Lisbon pulls away slightly to look up into his face.

"You're not being indulgent, you are being a parent who has lost a child. You are scared, I'm scared and we have the right to be."

She reaches up and wipes away his tears.

"We will find her, won't we Patrick. We will find her?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure Red John want us to find her, otherwise he would have killed her already."

"Do you think he is treating her well?"

"Yes I do"

Jane pulls her in again and hopes with all his might that he is right. He kisses the top of his wife's head, she moves slightly and he kisses her forehead. She allows more access and he covers her face with gentle but desperate kisses until he reaches her lips. Both find comfort and strength from the taste and intimacy of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites they always make a girl happy. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

After a couple of hours rest Jane is awake and unable to sleep any longer. He is on the couch with Lisbon cuddle beside him. With great difficulty and dexterity he manages to manoeuvre himself off the couch, disturbing his wife only a little and she is soon back to sleep. He enters the bullpen, his friends are also trying to catch some sleep in various uncomfortable positions but not one of them had taken his couch. On Van Pelts desk is a pile of folders, he pick up the top one and recognizes it as one of the names of the released prisoners. He picks up the pile and sets them down on the floor by his feet and sits down on his couch to start reading.

Two hours later there are 3 piles around his feet. One contains the folders he hasn't read yet, the largest pile are the men he has discarded and the final pile, in which there are two, is the pile of 'most likely' He hears footsteps approaching which he recognizes as his wife. He smiles when he hears the unmistakable sound of his cup against a saucer.

"You are my Saviour"

He places the file he was reading on his lap and takes the cup from Lisbon, noticing that she has a cup of her own, he pats the empty space beside him as Lisbon sits down the other agents begin to stir.

"Good morning sleepy heads. At least one of us has been hard at work and I have narrowed our suspect pool even further."

Jane holds up the two files. The agents roll their eyes at his words but interest comes to attention when they see the folders. Lisbon already has them out of his hands.

"Really Patrick just two?"

She opens the files

"Yes we discarded many yesterday because of age and by narrowing the time perameters. I have read through these and using the knowledge that we have about Red John - his discription from Rosalind and my encounter with him, I have eliminated others and these two are the best match from what information there is about their behavioural patterns and psychiatric reports. I still have five more to read through but I doubt they will give us more."

Lisbon reads out the first name:

"James Arthur Marshall, age 54. Arrested for manslaughter after getting into a fight with Jonathon Wider during a road rage incident. He was granted parole after good behaviour."

She opens the next folder.

"Robert Kingsman, 50. He served time for beating his wife so badly she has been in a coma ever since. Van Pelt go get showered and changed and then find out everything you can about these two men, especially where they are now. Cho and Rigsby also get showered and changed and then finish up with the witnesses. Jane you finish reading the file and clean yourself up too."

"Yes boss."

They all say in chorus, Jane adds a salute. They all get on with their assignments. Lisbon decides to get everyone breakfast.

HIDE AND SEEK

Jane puts down the last file and as he had predicted there was nothing in them. he looked up and Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were returning from their showers. He looks towards Lisbon's office and it is empty.

"Where's Teresa?"

The others shrug and Cho says:

"Perhaps she is getting a shower herself."

"Did you see her Grace?"

"No"

"Can you go check please."

"Sure"

Grace turns and leaves. Jane pulls out his phone and dials Lisbon's phone, they hear it ringing in her office. Grace is back.

"She's not there."

Cho picks up his phone.

"I'll call security and see if she has left the building."

Cho hangs up.

"She left about 10 mins ago saying something about breakfast."

Jane is already heading for the elevator, the others quickly follow, grabbing their guns first. The ride down in the elevator is silent. Jane is almost hopping from one foot to the other while shaking his head. The doors are barely open before he is out. They are all running towards the donut shop that they presume was Lisbon's destination. Jane can hardly believe his eyes when he sees her walking towards them with a tray of drinks and a box of pastries. Lisbon stops when she sees the look on Jane's face. She is horrified.

"Patrick I'm sorry, so sorry. I never thought."

Jane catches her in a hug causing her to drop her purchases. He holds her so tight she has trouble breathing. Jane has his eyes closed allowing the relief to wash over him.

"What were you thinking woman."

His voice is rough as he tries to calm himself and not shout at her for being so stupid. Lisbon realizes this and is grateful. She pulls him in even tighter.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

Cho interrupts them:

"Let's get back inside"

They release each other and head back to headquarters. Jane whispers to Lisbon:

"When we get back I'm going to handcuff you to your chair"

"Can I take a shower first."

On their return Jane and Lisbon go to take their showers. Jane stands under the water for a long time, putting the shower head on hard spray and letting the water pound his body.

Lisbon showered quickly and was just slipping her shoes on when there was a gentle knock on the cubicle door. She opens it.

"Grace I'm read..."

She feels a jolt go through her body and she drops to the floor.

Jane picks up his phone from off the top shelf of his locker and he notices that he has a text message. It reads:

'Three, four. knock at the door.'


	4. Chapter 4

Jane bursts unto the ladies changing room calling Teresa's name. It's empty. He rushes over to the cubicle with it's door left wide open. He found Lisbon's jacket and phone, he sinks to his knees and smacks his hand down hard on the seat. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt find him still in the cubicle, sat with his back against the lockers, Lisbon's jacket in his hand which he held against his forehead. He looked up at the distressed agents , they were taken aback by the depth of sorrow in their friends eyes. Van Pelt went to him.

"Come with me Jane, forensics need to come in and.."

"You know they won't find anything."

"But they have to try."

Jane allows Van Pelt to help him up and lead him out of the changing rooms.

Lisbon is disoriented. She realizes that some one has her arm and is pulling her. She tries to fight back only to find that her hands are handcuffed behind her and then it hits her that she is blindfolded. The memory of the jolt of the taser and the prick of a needle come rushing back to her and her first thought is Patrick! Her attempts at resistance are futile and she is pulled out of the vehicle on to her feet.

"Where am I and where is Mallory?, I want to see my daughter."

A hand is clasped over her mouth and a gun pressed against her neck.

"You are in no position to make demands, now shut up if you want to stay alive."

The voice is rough, with a Boston accent, the words give her hope that her daughter may still be alive. Her captor holds her left arm and keeps the gun to her head pushing her forward. He guides her up three flights of stairs, down a long corridor and then she is brought to a stop. Lisbon senses someone else there, she hears bolts being pulled across - three of them - and then keys being turned twice.

"I am putting the gun away so I can unlock your handcuffs, don't do anything stupid you will just make it worse for yourself and your daughter."

The threat to Mallory stills Lisbon and brings compliance. Her hands are expertly released, she hears a door open and is shoved roughly inside. Above the noise of the locks and bolts being locked and put back into place Lisbon hears a sound that makes her heart jump into her throat and her hands fly to untie her blindfold.

"Mummy"

Jane is laid on the couch in Lisbon's office. The great CBI machine had kicked in at Lisbon's abduction and there was too much noise and activity for his senses to cope with. Everything was magnified and all he wanted was to stand in the middle of the bullpen and scream at everyone to stop! Be quiet! Go home! Instead he slipped into his wife's office, laid down on the couch and concentrated on the hint of perfume that lingered in the air.

There was a quiet knock at the door and he hears Van Pelt approaching, she places a cup beside him on the floor. He opens his eyes and gives her a small smile. He swings his legs around, sits up and invites her to sit down.

"I just couldn't take the noise, have they all gone?"

"Yes, the two men you picked out are being brought in. We thought you might like to watch the interviews. Jane, why do you think Red John is sending you a nursery rhyme? It's not his usual style."

"I don't know Grace."

"First he challenges you to a game of hide and seek and now a nursery rhyme"

Jane is leaning forward with his elbows on his knees while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know"

Grace had never heard him sound so defeated. She pats his knee.

"Maybe you could think about it. The rest of the rhyme may give us a clue. I looked it up.

Jane looks at her.

"You're right Grace. There has to be a reason why he is using it. There has to be clues in it somewhere. How does it go?"

Grace pleased to see a spark of animation in her friend recites:

"One, Two, buckle my shoe.

Three, Four, knock at the door.

Five, Six, pick up sticks

Seven, Eight, lay them straight

Nine, Ten, The big fat hen."

Jane has retrieved his book and is scribbling it down.

"It doesn't look promising but I will think about this. Thank you Grace."

He gives her a smile and Van Pelt leaves her friend to employ his brilliant mind and offers a silent prayer for the Jane family.

Jane stares at the words he has written in his book and he hears his wife's voice

"You will find us Jane, you will find us."

Jane is staring into the interview room. Cho and James Marshall are sat across from each other, a table in between them. The interview has be going for 20 mins now but going nowhere. Jane sees a man full of supressed rage at his situation in life and he is certain he is not Red John and that he is not the man who has his wife and daughter. He came to that conclusion almost immediately but has watched the interview play out as he didn't want any mistakes, the cost was too high. But now he's had enough. He knocks on the window to let Cho know that it was a no go and left the room.

Thirty minutes later he is entering the same room but this time it is Robert Kingsman sat across from Cho. This man is much more interesting proposition, as the guy's dressed in a suit with an air of respectability about him that conflicted with the madness Jane could see in his eyes. The madness that put a woman into a coma. Jane studies him for a while and then enteres the room. He watches the man's reaction as he does so but sees no recognition. He offeres his hand in greeting.

"Mr. Kingsman my name is Patrick Jane."

As Kingsman accepts his hand Jane takes a quick reading of his pulse, he felt is quicken a little.

"You're Patrick Jane?"

"You know me?"

"I know of you. I bunked with a guy whose real mad at you for putting him away. You sure pulled a number on him. I would watch your back should he ever get out"

"What else did he say about me?"

"He said that he would shake Red John's hand if he ever met him, but wishes he had got to your family first."

The man laughs and leans back in his chair.

"The great Patrick Jane. You're not quite how I pictured you. You're a bit of a dandy in your waistcoat."

"Well thank you"

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I was thanking you for the 'great'"

Cho rejoins the interview

"What is his name and how long has he left on his sentence?"

"Raymond Burke. He got life."

Jane gets up abruptly and leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Cho finds Jane in the bullpen pacing.

"What do you think, is it him?"

"No I don't think...I don't know...he could be...he is certainly cocky enough...The man, Raymond Burke, I remember him...I remember him...He killled his business partner and his family because he wanted th sell the company but the partner didn't. He tried to make it look like a home invasion...a real psychopath."

Van Pelt has been tapping the keyboard.

"He received four life sentences"

Rigsby is looking over Van Pelt's shoulder

"I remember now, I had to pull him off you, He was really mad at you when you tricked him in to going back to the crime scene."

Cho looks at Jane

"Do you think it could be him rather than Red John?"

Jane stops pacing

"It's possible, as Grace pointed out this in not typical Red John behavior, but if it is, he is not using Kingsman."

Cho turns to Van Pelt.

"Dig further, find out who else Burke has shared a cell with and what visitors he has received."

Jane stops pacing once more and looks at Cho

"What else do we have Cho?"

Cho looks down before meeting Jane's tormented eyes

"Nothing, if Marshall or Kingsman are not good. Do you want to have another look through the files?"

Jane drops on to his couch

"This could all be a distraction"

"Package for Patrick Jane."

Lisbon is still removing the blindfold when her daughter slams into her. Lisbon picks her up into her arms. Mallory squeezes her tight and buries her head into her Mother's neck, she dissolves in to heartbreaking sobs. Lisbon tightens her hold of her daughter and makes her way to a chair and sits down with her precious cargo. Lisbon returns Mallory's hug and strokes her hair. She closes her eyes, rocks back and forth and loses herself in the feel of her daughter in her arms. They hold each other for a long time. Mallory stopped crying a while ago but has not yet relinquished her hold on her Mother. Lisbon is happy to let Mallory dictate the pace.

Over her daughter's head Lisbon looks at their prison. She is pleased to see that Mallory has been kept in comfortable quarters. The room has plain beige wall and although she hasn't seen behind her she assumes there is no window as there is a light on and Lisbon has no feel of any natural light. There is a couch as well as the chair she is sitting on, both in blue and a wooden coffee table. Some toys are piled in the corner which look like they have not been touched. Lisbon feels Mallory's hand loosen it's grip. She gently moves her away from her body so she can see her face. It is red and blotchy from crying but Lisbon doesn't see any evidence of mistreatment.

"Have they hurt you sweetheart?"

Mallory sniffs:"No. Someone brings in food, but no one else has been in. Are you going to take me home and where's Daddy?"

Lisbon is stroking her daughter's face.

"No the door is locked, we can't get out of here, but Daddy is fine except that he is missing you very much and is trying to find us."

"The bad men want to hurt Daddy."

Cho had been given the job of talking to Jane. The parcel was small and tucked inside the box was a piece of paper with the next part of the nursery rhyme, 'five, six, pick up sticks.' and a usb drive memory stick. After all the forensic stuff was done Jane had stared at it for a long time. Eventually Van Pelt had gently knelt in front of him, placing one hand on his knee with the other picking up the device.

"Let me plug it in and see what is on it before you have a look."

Jane gives a slight nod and Grace moves over to the computer. She takes a deep breath and plugs it in. Rigsby stands behind her putting his hand on her shoulder. She makes the required clicks and an image of a room appears on screen. She sees Lisbon and Mallory playing with some toys. A slight smile pulls at Van Pelt's mouth. Jane jumps up at the recognition of his daughter's laughter. Cho puts a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Wait until they have seen the whole recording."

Five minutes later Van Pelt and Rigsby relax as the images come to an end. Since then Jane has been holed up in Lisbon's office watching the video over and over again. Cho knocks on the door and enters. His mission is to persuade Jane to go with them to get something to eat - none of them have eaten all day - and to determine what their next move will be.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane's eyes do not move from the screen as Cho enters the room.

"Jane"

Reluctantly Jane looks up at Cho.

"You need to close down the laptop. This isn't doing anyone any good and most of all not Mallory and Lisbon."

Jane's eyes have moved back to the screen.

"We need you Jane with us. We need to find them. If you're not able to cope with the investigation then just say the word and we will leave you here, but we need to know."

Cho has moved to behind Jane and is looking at the images on the screen.

"Let's find them while they are still safe. What would Lisbon want you to do - what will she be expecting you to do?"

Lisbon's words echo in Jane's mind

'Find us Jane, find us.'

He reaches out to the screen and touches the images of his wife and daughter and then his finger drops to the off button. He feels Cho's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Jane let's go and get something to eat and see what we do next."

The meal has been eaten is total silence, each member lost in their own thoughts. The waitress comes by and clears away their plates. Jane looks at his colleagues and sees three weary, worried faces before him.

"What did you find out Grace?"

"I have a list of the men that shared a cell with Raymond Burke but only one has been released and that was about a year ago. HIs name is Stephen Lacey. Here is a list of those who have been to visit him but Stephen Lacey isn't on that list."

Jane takes the list from Van Pelt.

"You all look shattered. I want you to go home and get some rest. It has been an exhausting two days and there is nothing we can do right now. Thanks for all your help."

"What are you going to do Jane?"

Jane gives Cho a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going to be staring at a computer screen. I am going back to the office as I can't face the thought of going home without them. I will sleep as best I can and then do some serious thinking about this case. I want to find them tomorrow. I don't want to be without them another day."

"Are you sure you don't want some company?"

"I'll be fine Grace. I need my friends with guns to be well rested and alert tomorrow."

Jane is laying on his couch deep in thought. He knows he is missing something and that the clue must be in the nursery rhyme, but so far they have been clues as to what the kidnapper was going to do next and not clues to the kidnapper himself. An idea strikes him and he jumps up and heads towards Lisbon's office. He fires up the laptop, he hits a few keys and finds his answer. The clock says it is 6a.m. He calls in the team.

The man watching the monitor cannot stifle another yawn. He lays his head in his hand and is almost dropping off when his phone signals an incoming text message. He picks up the phone and smiles. 'Great' he thinks to himself, 'I was getting bored.' He reads the message again and then deletes it.

'They live one more day!'

The team have arrived and are greeted with a very excited Jane.

"It's Burke. The Kidnapper is Burke. Granted not by his hand but he is behind it. Lacey is his connection. It is the rhyme Grace. One, Two Buckle my shoe is about lace making."

Rigsby looks skeptical

"Could it be that obvious, it could just be a co-incidence."

Jane and Cho say together

"There is no such thing as a co-incidence."

Jane continues:

"I think it is that simple. Burke counted on the fact that I would be distracted by the disappearance of my family - look how long it has taken me to get there. This is the answer I am sure of it."

Grace is already working at her computer and pulls up Lacey's last known address.

Lacey's apartment is located in a run down part of town. Jane is left at the car while the agents gain access. They hold their guns at the ready and knock on the door shouting

"Lacey! Police! Open the door!"

There is no reply or sound at all coming from inside, Van Pelt and Cho stand back, covering Rigsby as he kicks in the door. The agents rush through and quickly clear the apartment. Cho opens his phone and calls Jane to come in but he gets no reply.

"Jane is not answering I am going to see what is going on. You two start searching for anything that might tell us where he is holding Lisbon and Mallory."

As Cho leaves the apartment block he sees no sign of Jane. He goes towards Jane's car and sees paper on the windscreen being held there by the wipers. He runs over and grabs it. Opening it up he reads

'Seven, Eight you're too late."

what really sends a chill down Cho's spine is the red smiley face at the bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt gather around Jane's car staring at a bloodstain on the ground next to the driver's door. Not a lot, but enough to show that Jane was taken by force. It doesn't bode well for Jane that his kidnapping was the first time that evidence of violence was left behind.

"What do we do now?"

Van Pelt is bordering on panic, fueled by fear. Cho replies:

"We keep working the Lacey angle. It is no a co-incidence that Jane is taken outside his apartment. Let's leave this to the forensic team and go back inside to find something that will lead us to them."

Cho didn't add that he was afraid that their time might be running out.

Jane is regaining conciousness. He feels cold, hard floor beneath him. His hands are tied behind him with a thin cord that is biting into his flesh. He tries to move his arms but is unable as the cord is threaded through a belt loop, fixing them in place. As he tried to open his eyes he realises he is blind folded, with a struggle he manages to pull himself to a sitting position, his head is throbbing. He hears a muffled noise and then the unmistakable sound of a door opening. He notes that there a number of different footsteps entering the room - four, possibly five. Panic rises inside him.

"Where is my wife and daughter?"

One man comes over to him and crouches down to Jane's level before speaking with him.

"Don't worry about them Mr. Jane, you will get to see them soon enough. It is you, you need to worry about."

"Mr. Lacey I presume?"

"I have been told you are a clever guy, though the clue wasn't that difficult and you walked straight into our trap,.."

His words bring back to Jane the next part of the rhyme - seven, eight lay them straight.

"...Just as he said you would."

"Who said?"

"Now that's another thing not to worry about."

"I would like to meet my host I have a few complaints about the way he treats his guests."

Lacey laughs

"I'm sure you do. But that is for later, first your 'host' has a promise to fulfill. Is the camera ready?"

"Yea"

"Okay Mr. Jane time for you to take the starring role, not sure you will be quite as photogenic by the time filming is over."

"I think I'll pass."

"Now that's the first sensible thing you've said all day, but not an option."

Jane is aware that others have joined Lacey. A kick to the stomach knocks the wind out of him and he struggles to take a breath as strong hands haul him to his feet. The blows fall mercilessly. He feels, through the haze, their hold upon him release and he falls heavily to the ground. A particular vicious kick to the head sends him back unconsciousness.

Lisbon looks up startled as she hears the locks on the doors opening, usually the only time anyone came was at meal time. A man enters the room, he has he face masked. Lisbon catches the sight to others in the hallway.

"Both of you need to come with me now."

"And if we don't?"

"Mrs Jane just because I we look unarmed doesn't mean that we are not, we are just trying to make it easier for your daughter, I suggest you do the same, it is almost over."

Lisbon feels dread in the pit of her stomach, they have Jane!

Lisbon reaches for her daughter's hand

"Come Mallory, we have to follow the gentleman, he says we will soon be able to go home."

"We need to put these on. It will be alright nothing is going to happen."

He holds up two blind folds. Lisbon squeezes her daughter's hand.

"Let me put it on Mallory"

The man hands a blindfold to Lisbon and she places it on her daughters eyes, gives her a kiss and takes her hand. After Lisbon is blindfolded they are taken down two flights of stairs and into a room. The procession is brought to a halt. They remove the blindfolds. The man, who is obviously the leader of this group speaks once more.

"Mallory take a seat, this man is going to stay with you while your mother goes into the next room."

Lisbon starts to protest, the man grabs her arm and pulls her away from Mallory and whispers in her ear:

"Trust me you do not want your daughter involved in what happens next, surely I have proven that I am trying to make this easy on your daughter. "

Lisbon nods and goes to her daughter.

"It will be alright Mallory, stay here, they are not going to hurt you and I will be back as soon as I can. I am only in the next room."

She looks for confirmation, which she receives. Mallory nods and looks at her mum with tears in her eyes. Lisbon pulls her in for a hug and kisses the top of her head. She then moves towards the door at the other end of the room. Three men surround her, she takes a deep breath as the door opens and she walks through. A cry escapes her lips at what is before her.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jane regains conciousness he is strapped to a chair. His wrists secured to the arms and he ankles to the legs by the same thin cord as before. He can see where it has cut into the skin of his wrists, evidenced by the blood that is visible, he also knows he hurts - a lot. He is staring into a window, through which he can see a small narrow room that is empty. He hears a noise behind him and turns his head, the movement causes a shooting pain in his ribs, he cries out and turns back to face the window again. He tries to make out who it is behind him through the reflections in the glass but his vision is too blurry. Each second that time passes brings him to greater wakefulness and awareness of more pain. He shifts in his seat and lets out a groan.

"Patrick so nice of you to join me"

"I can't say it's a pleasure."

"Not even for me - your old friend"

Jane forgets his pain and tries to look behind him again and again cries out..

"Careful Patrick, you suffered a terrible beating, I don't want you hurting yourself further."

"Then come here and show yourself."

"All in good time Patrick. It's a lovely family you have once more."

"You have them? Lacey is working for you!"

"I know it has been confusing. Circumstances caused me to be out of the game for a while and so I was a little short of helpers, but I heard of a man who hates you so we joined forces,"

"Where is my wife and daughter, you better not have hurt them"

Jane almost spat the words out.

"My dear Patrick what will you do if I have? But I can assure you that they are perfectly well but it is up to you if they stay that way."

"What do you want, I will do anything."

Jane feels a hand pat his shoulder.

"Now that's what I was hoping you would say. I want you Patrick. You to come with me and never see your family again."

"Come with you, why?"

"Well I could kill your family again but that would destroy you Patrick and I have become use to you - I have really missed you through these years. To never see your family again, to have the man who destroyed your first family before you always, not being able to have your revenge, that will be a pain you will feel always and I will witness your suffering."

"I could kill you."

"Trust me Patrick you won't get the chance."

Jane closed his eyes, he felt so tired. He felt revulsion at what Red John was proposing but also relief, he could save his family this time.

"I'll do it."

"I knew you would Patrick. Now I have to prepare you for a visitor,"

Jane is suddenly blindfolded and gagged.

Lisbon is in a narrow room with a window into a larger one through which she can see her husband strapped to a chair, battered blindfolded and gagged. She sees blood on his shirt, bruises and blood on his face and on his wrists.

She touches the glass trying to reach him.

"Patrick"

She sees Jane startle at her voice and he struggles against his binds. She can see the pain it causes him. She suddenly realizes that there is someone with him when he speaks.

"Calm down Patrick I don't want you harming yourself further."

The man dressed in blue jeans and a buttoned down shirt and is wearing a mask, that covers his eyes and nose. Her anger rages towards his captor.

"Release him, he needs medical attention. Just leave him alone. Haven't you done enough to him."

"Agent Lisbon I am sorry for your husband's appearance, I owed some one a favour and they got carried away, trust me they have been dealt with. I will look after your husband after you have said your goodbyes."

"My goodbye's?"

"Yes Patrick is coming with me. I persuaded him it was for the best."

"No he would never leave me and his daughter"

"Agent Lisbon I am sure you can come up with a scenario where he would."

Slowly it dawns on Lisbon what has transpired between the two of them.

"Patrick NO!"

She sobs.

Jane struggles against the gag desperately trying to communicate with his wife. To tell her one last time that he loves her and to look after Mallory and to forget about him.

Lisbon watches his struggles and sees the look of pleasure on Red John's face.

"Shhh Patrick, it will be okay. We will look for you and we will find you. I promise."

Jane gives up his struggles in defeat. Lisbon is certain he is crying behind the blindfold.

"I love you Patrick and Mallory loves you. Don't ever give up"

"So touching. Time to go Patrick"

Red John cuts through the cord on Jane's wrists and then encase's them in handcuffs at the front of him. Then he releases his ankles and pulls him up off the chair, Jane sways.

"Good bye Agent Lisbon, have a nice life"

Then he pulls Jane towards the door at the back of the room. Jane holds his stance. Red John whispers in his ear

"Come Patrick, or they will die."

Jane turns andwith pain in every step leaves the room..

Lisbon watches her husband limp away from her, tears trickling down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Jane and Red John disappeared from view Lisbon is taken to the door she entered by. She goes through the door first and immediately registers an empty room, but then she is pulled to one side and she hears Cho's voice commanding her captors to raise their hands. She quickly takes in the situation and turns to Van Pelt who had pulled her out the way.

"Where's Mallory?"

"She is safe. She is on the way back to headquarters, we thought it was best to get her out of the harms way, especially since we haven't found Jane yet."

"Red John has him. I just saw him through there."

She points to the door.

"They left."

Cho and Rigsby hand over their prisoners to other agents and follow Lisbon back inside the anti-room.

"He was in there and Red John took him out that door. He can't go very fast. Jane is injured, handcuffed and blindfolded. There is no door to get inside. Lisbon hit the window in frustration. I don't how to get over there and he will be long gone by then. Rigsby pulls her away from the window and she hears a mighty crash. Cho has thrown a chair through the it and is using his Jacket as protection to hit out the rest of the glass. When he's finished they climb through the space. They managed to do it without cutting themselves and rush through the door. They are relieved to find that Red John has not locked it. That relief is short lived as they find themselves in a small hallway with an elevator in front of them. They have to call it back up and all they can do is stand and wait. When they finally reach the basement level they find themselves in a small underground car park It is empty and no one is in sight.

Jane is in the back of a van. His hands fastened to the wall, his blindfold and gag still in place. He is simultaneously trying to shut out his wife's voice and to hold on to it forever. It had been torture to sit there and hear her, knowing it was for the last time and yet not be able to see her, to hold her. When Red John had killed Angela and Charlotte and he started on this road to revenge, he never saw it ending this way. The worse that was going to happen is that he would be killed or in prison. But he had been given some happy years and he didn't want to change that. Red John was taking it all away again but at least they were safe. The despair in his wife voice haunts him again. Safe, but for what, so that she can live her life as I had - not living. What guarantees did he have the Red John will keep his word. None but what other options did he have, he was in no position to refuse the deal. He shakes at his chains in frustration, it is causing pain to course through his body, but he doesn't care, it is better than the pain in his heart. His movements become even more frantic, he is shouting and cursing in anger, frustration and despair. A sharp pain shoots through him, he cries out and suddenly he is slumps into a heap as peaceful oblivion over takes him. Red John glances at the monitor before him as he drives and smiles, This is going to be fun. He pulls behind an abandoned warehouse and proceeds to move his precious cargo into a waiting vehicle.

Every one is back at headquarters looking through every video tape available to them. A white van had been caught on camera a couple of blocks away from the office block where the Jane family had been held captive. It was the only vehicle there at the right time. The agents had groaned at the sight of the white van, one of the most popular vehicles on the road, but Cho had studied a still of the vehicle and noticed that one of the back door handles had been replaced, it was shinier than it's partner. It was a small detail but something to distinguish it from other white vans. Now they were trying to track it's progress through the city. So far it has been fruitless as the licence plates were covered in dirt and the driver looked down at every camera.

"Eureka!"

An excited Van Pelt exclaims. Everyone looks up.

"What do you have"

"In the past year there have been 14 robberies at the Stanton Convenience store, the owner being shot during the last one. They decided to put up a camera as discouragement"

"Yes Van Pelt"

"It was put up yesterday."

Lisbon catches on quickly'

So Red John wouldn't have known about it"

Van Pelt nods an turns the screen around

"Red John looking directly at the camera."

"Good work. Put it through facial recognition and find out as much as possible about him, especially any properties he owns."

Lisbon is in her office trying to keep her mind busy by playing cards with Mallory, a particularly ruthless game of Snap. Mallory is just like her Dad when it comes to this game. Cho knocks, opens the door and looks in.

"We have something."

Lisbon puts down the cards,

"Mommy has to go back to work now sweetheart."

"Are you going to find Daddy?"

"We are going to try."

She gives Mallory a kiss.

Ronald Arnold owns three properties. One in Sacramento, one in Sausalito and a cabin in Lake Tahoe. She knows they have to choose the right place first time, If Red John hears that they had hit the wrong place, he would know that they have ID'd him and he would disappear taking Jane with him. She studies each property. She points to the house in Sausalito,

"This one."

Cho looks questioningly

"Are you sure, you don't think it will be the cabin?"

"I can't say why but it is this one."

Lisbon closes her eyes 'Jane you have always told me to go with my gut. You had better be right.

"Let's get going. Call the local authorities and let them know we are on our way and will need their help."

Red John pulls to a stop inside the garage. He walks around to the passenger side of the vehicle, Opens the door and unlocks the handcuff that attached Jane to the door, puts it on Jane's wrists and pulls him out of the car. Jane groans and drops to the floor in pain. Red John leans down and lifts him back on his feet.

"I think you may have done yourself some serious damage Patrick. Let's get you inside and I will take a look."

Every breath and step has Jane in agony. He is lead down into a basement where there is a wrought iron bed in the middle of the room. Red John indicates to him to lie down. Red John then handcuffs him to the head-board. He tears off Jane's vest and shirt and reveals a body covered in ugly bruises.

"They really did a number on you Patrick. I think I can guarantee you have some broken ribs. Let me get something to strap them up with, so you will be more comfortable and then we can have something to eat. You must be hungry."

Jane is finding it less painful now that his ribs are strapped up. It was humiliating having Red John touching him like that, and he had struggled as much as he could and only succeeded in sending himself into unconsciousness. When he came too he found himself fastened to the bed with one hand only. Red John must have been watching him as he immediately joined him and was carrying a tray of sandwiches and a tea. He placed it on a table that was against the wall and pulled it up to the bed. Jane tried to swing himself around but needed Red John's help. Jane had to reluctantly admit that the sandwich and the tea was good. Red John took the tray away promising that he would be right back.

Jane is still on the edge of the bed looking around but all the room holds is the bed and the table, There are windows but they are small and just below the ceiling. There is a door at the far end and Jane surmises that it is a bathroom. He has discovered that there are camera's in every corner of the room giving Red John view of every inch of it. He hears a key being turned and Red John enters once more. He is carrying a sweater and shackles.

"It will get very cold here at night, so put this on. Let me help you."

"It's alright I'll do it"

Red John then tells him to lay back down on the bed, he puts the second handcuff in place, Jane winces as it stretches his body

"Just a momentary precaution Patrick"

Red John then shackles Jane's ankles together.

"Just to slow you down Patrick."

He releases Jane from both handcuffs. Then a shadow passes by the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Bertram had really come through for Lisbon. She doesn't have to worry about her gut as he has made available all his resources and they have mounted a three prong attack at all the residences of Ronald Arnold. Rigsby and Van Pelt are leading the attack on the house at Sacramento, Lisbon in Sausalito and Cho at the cabin. It is 7pm and dusk is falling. Lisbon directs her team, four with her and four taking the back door. On the count of three they kick the door in. They swarm in like bees clearing every room. Each room she enters has Lisbon panicking more. They find a basement entrance, she leans against the door ready to be the first one in once the door is forced open. She is praying under her breath. Crash and the door is open she rushes in and comes to a complete stop. The large room is empty like the rest of the house. On the wall in front of her is a message, large and in red.

' Agent Lisbon believe me when I tell you that you are not going to find us. Go back to your daughter and get on with your life. Patrick Jane is MINE!

She hears someone shout:

"it's not blood".

The reports from Cho and Rigsby come in but she is not listening, she knows what they will be, she sinks to her knees, tears flowing. The others make their way back up the stairs to allow her to grieve in private.

It's 2am Lisbon is on a chair in her living room. Her feet are tucked underneath her and she holds a cup in her hands. The drink had grown cold long ago. She had made herself function as she returned to Sacramento, Picked up Mallory and took her home. She held her as she went to sleep and then had made her drink and sat in the chair. Her limbs feel paralysed, she is unable to move. In her mind she sees Jane bruised, bound and gagged to the chair struggling to talk to her. Tears won't come anymore, she just sits, not wanting to go to their bed, not wanting morning to come, not wanting to spend the day with out her husband.

**Two weeks**

Lisbon is angry. She has dropped Mallory off at school, it is her first day back. Lisbon is on an indeterminate leave of absence. She lets herself into her home and the silence is oppressive. She runs into their bedroom, it is the first time she has been in since Jane's abduction. No it wasn't his abduction! He left willingly! he chose to go with Red John! She screams:

"How could you do this to me Patrick - to us. How could you leave us!"

She opens the doors to Jane's closet and starts pulling out his suits, throwing them on the bed, then it's his shirts, she pulls open the drawers and empty's them on the floor, underwear, socks, jumpers. She starts as she feels someone grab her arm and pull her around and then embraces her. She fights but the hold gets stronger, soon her energy is spent and she relaxes against Cho's chest and sobs.

Patrick Jane is laid curled up on the bed. A fine bead of sweat covers his body, which feels ravaged after three days of vomiting. He is holding his rib cage, with his free arm. as the violent retching has not helped their healing process. The fact that he is now handcuffed to the bed brings him some comfort as it must mean that the poison has left his system. He is vaguely aware of the sound of the door to the basement opening, he feels Red John's presence by the side of the bed.

"Glad to see you're awake Patrick, I have brought you your shower items and some fresh clothes, now I expect you cleaned up in 15 mins. I'm not putting up with this stench anymore."

Jane looks up at him and tries to focus his eyes.

"I can't."

"You can and you will, I am sure you will or I will do it for you and I don't think you want to disobey me again."

Red John releases him from the bed.

"15 mins Patrick"

He leaves the room.

**One month**

Lisbon enters the bullpen and goes straight into her office. She settles in at her desk and there is a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Cho enters and Lisbon indicates for him to sit down.

"Hi Boss. Great to see you in."

"It's thanks to you Cho."

Cho had called into to check on Lisbon every day since Jane's abduction. He had felt that staying at home was not good for her and had persuaded her to return to work. Looking at her he knew he had done the right thing. Although despair could still be seen in her eyes, he could see some of her fight returning. He had told her that if they were to have any chance of finding Jane then they needed each member of the unit. She had looked at him with a slight smile

"Cho you know as well as I do that the chances of finding Red John are minimal, we haven't managed it in all this time, even with Jane, how are we going to do it without him."

"Because we are searching for Jane and we know he wouldn't give up on us."

Those words made Lisbon gasp as she remembered her plea to Jane:

'Don't give up, we will find you'

She wonders if Jane believed her as much as she believes Cho. Even if the odds were stacked against them, she knows she has to try because she had promised her husband and what else could she do.

She promises Cho that she will be out to see the others in a few minutes after she has had chance to settle in. Cho leaves and Lisbon fires up her laptop. She clicks on her emails and cringes at the number that had accumulated during her absence. She scrolls through marking for delete the ones that don't need attention then her heart stops for a beat, there is one titled 'Jane'


	11. Chapter 11

She checks the date. it was sent two weeks ago, Mallory's first day back at school. She hesitates wondering if she should call the team in first, but decides she wants to be alone, she is afraid of her own reaction. She takes a deep breath and clicks

Hello Agent good to see you back at work. I hope it hasn't taken too long. My guess is four weeks and you have left your grief behind and getting on with your life. I wonder how Patrick will feel about that. Any way I thought you might like to see how he is getting along. Don't be too alarmed as I promise I will take good care of him but he does need to be taught how to behave, he can be a very naughty boy as I am sure you know.

She clicks on the link underneath and looks in horror at images of her husband handcuffed and shackled being injected with something which causes him agony and violent sickness. She closes her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

**One month**

Jane is allowed outside, he's handcuffed and bound to a chair staring out into the wilderness beyond. wherever they are, it is obviously in a remote area. He tilts his head towards the sun letting it's warmth envelop him. Red John stands behind him watching. It pleases him to see the sun bring some colour back to Patrick. There is colour in his cheeks and his hair is more golden. He had underestimated his weakened state when he had administered the poison. He had been angry when Patrick had not been out and dressed after his alloted 15 mins but when he had burst in on him he had found him unconscious on the floor the water from the shower beating down on him. It had been a slow recovery but he is doing better now, his ribs are healing nicely and he has the strength to come outside. He hears the kettle whistle and goes back inside to make some tea for them both.

**Three months**

Lisbon is roused from her sleep by her alarm. She is hit with a pang of guilt as this is the first time that the alarm has woken her. Usually she is staring at the ceiling an hour before waiting for it to ring, but dreading it also as it means another day of making herself look presentable and smiling at people making them feel that she is doing okay. That, the fact that her husband is in the claws of a serial killer and not with her is something that she is able to deal with. That her heart is not carrying so much pain she would love to get a knife and cut it out. The simplest action has to be thought about. She does nothing by instinct anymore, it seems to her she even has to tell herself to breathe. She knows she should push aside the guilt, the reason she slept through is because it was only two hours ago that she fell asleep, but instead she embraces it, as guilt is one emotion that lets her know she can still feel.

Mallory bursts through the door and jumps on the bed giving Lisbon a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Mallory"

She hugs her daughter tightly to her.

It is a tradition in the Jane household that in a morning a personnel present is shared in the quiet beginnings of the morning. Lisbon reaches over to her nightstand and picks up a small box wrapped in yellow paper.

"Here sweetheart an extra special present for you."

Lisbon smiles as she watches her daughter tear open the paper. She opens the box inside and takes out the locket. Mallory tries to open but finally gives up and hands it to her mom. Lisbon shows her how she needs to press down and then push it open. Inside is revealed a photo of Jane and Mallory. Mallory touches the photo and then brings it to her lips and kisses it.

"Daddy will be thinking about us today won't he mom?"

"Yes I am sure he will. And since you arranged this birthday 6 months ago he knows exactly what you are doing today and will be living it with you. Let me put it on for you and then shall we get dressed and have breakfast."

Lisbon drops her daughter off at the school and then heads to work. She is scheduled in for just the morning. Mallory's party/sleepover begins at 6 pm and she should have enough time to get everything ready. She settles in to he chair and turns on the lap top. There is a knock on the door and Cho enters.

"Good morning boss."

"Hi Cho, what do you have this morning"

"Van Pelt tracked the brother of the victim he was in Vega and he is on his way in."

"Good let me know when he gets here, did forensics find anything on the...I have another email"

Cho doesn't need to ask who from and moves around the desk to to read it, he places a hand on Lisbon's shoulder.

' Good morning Agent. I hope you will pass on my birthday wishes to Mallory. She is such a sweet girl, you should be proud of her. Jane is doing well. I am sure that today will be a bittersweet moment for him as he misses the celebrations, but the knowledge that his sacrifice allows this birthday to take place at all will be of some comfort to him. We are going to have our own party, I have bought cake and of course Jane will be sleeping over.'

She clicks on the photo link included and staring back at her is an exact replica of the cake she is going to pick up today for Mallory. Her hand is shaking as she reaches for the phone to call the bakery to find out how many Cinderella cakes they have made in the past two weeks.

**Three Months**

Jane has been laying on the bed all day. not wanting to do anything but think about his daughter and live through the day with her. He knows just what present Lisbon would have given her in the morning and what photo she would have put in it. He was with her in every class she was in today. It was Mallory's favourite day as it was painting day. Theresa and Mallory will now be blowing up balloons and decorating the table ready for the pizza and peaches party - Mallory's two favourite foods, with the Cinderella cake taking pride of place in the center of the table. He hoped that Teresa had roped in some helpers, he was sure Grace had volunteered even before being asked. The door opens and Jane is annoyed at the interruption. He doesn't look at Red John but continues to stare at the ceiling and specifically at the stain that he has decided looks like his home. He hears him place a tray on the table and then he is standing over him. He is released from the handcuffs attached to the bed.

"Sit up Patrick I have a surprise for you."

Jane swings his shackled legs around off the bed. Red John is pushing the table towards the him.

"I thought you might like to have some cake to join in with the celebrations."

Jane turns his attentions to the table and there is the cake that he and Mallory had designed. There were just some slight alterations that the baker had done. Jane stared at the cake and then looked up at Red John is looking rather pleased with himself and then his pleasure increases when he sees the fury in Jane's eyes.

"You said if I came with you that you would leave my family alone."

"No I said they would be safe. I am just looking out for them Patrick after all they don't have a man about the house, anything could happen to them."

Jane is off the bed and hurls himself at Red John. He knows he shouldn't do it and that there will be a price to pay but he can't help himself. Weighed down by his shackles Red John sees him coming and hits him in the face, Jane falls to the floor and Red John grabs him by his shirt and pulls him to his feet and throws him on the bed, the handcuffs encircle his wrists

"You shouldn't have done that Patrick, you have made such a mess.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two days later**

I have no idea how long I has been kept tied to a table in this barn. I'm gagged and have worn myself out struggling against my bonds. It was light when I woke up and now it is dark. I hear the door opening and my heartbeat accelerates. A light is switched on and I can hardly believe my eyes. Two men are coming towards me, The tallest is dressed in black jeans and a black t shirt and surgical gloves, the second man I know. Patrick Jane is b dragged by the arm, his feet shackled and his hands in front of him. He looks thinner from when I last saw him with his daughter and he has been missing for 3 months. Patrick is brought to a stop a few yards in front of me. He looks at me with eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry"

The other man brings a chair and thrusts Patrick into it and hits him across the mouth.

"No speaking."

He releases Patrick hands and recuffs them behind the chair. He also fastens Patrick's legs to the chair with more handcuffs.

"This is your punishment Patrick"

He turns to me and I see a knife!

Jane closes his eyes against Anthea's struggles and fear as Red John approaches her.

"Open your eyes Patrick or the next time it will be your daughter."

Red John makes his way around the other side of the table so he can watch his captive. It has been a long time since he has cut some one and he savours every slice.

Finished Red John stands back satisfied. Jane watched every cut and the despair is written clearly in his face, Red John knows that he was picturing his wife and daughter under his knife.

"Well done Patrick."

He walks over to him and releases him.

"Can I?"

Jane points to the body. Red John nods and Jane shuffles towards her. He moves some hair out of her face and closes her eyes, that were fixed on him in life and death.

"I'm sorry"

He is back in handcuffs, he doesn't want to be left alone with his thoughts or go to sleep. his only alternative is to ask for a cup of tea. They sit opposite one another, Jane bound in the usual manner but with an arm free. He takes a sip and closes his eyes as he swallows. Red John studies him. As thrilling as it is to kill, it does not compare to the torturing Patrick Jane, It is slow and satisfying, to watch the disintegration of a brilliant mind and when he has finally tired of him, he is already grooming another.

"You know Patrick I cannot remember the last time I killed and it wasn't for you."

Jane bristles.

"None of them have been for me, except Panzer. The rest have been for you and your sickness"

Anger flashes for a moment in Red John's eyes.

"That's cruel Patrick calling it a sickness, I am perfectly sane, I assure you. It is not unusual for man to want to kill and get enjoyment from it. Some people like rollercoasters, some extreme sports and some like to kill."

"A hobby."

Jane speaks with disgust.

"Well I would say more of a sport, and then you became my opponent and the chase became more fun. Especially as I still get to kill.

"Where have you been?"

"I was involved in a car accident and it took a long time to recover. I kept tabs on you as you married the lovely Theresa and your darling daughter came a long. I was angry with you at first..."

"Everyone left you, didn't they, all your disciples."

"Don't interrupt Patrick. I decided to bide my time and let you become totally invested in your relationships"

"Why am I here? The chase is over."

"I told you, killing your family again would take you out of the game, there would be no recovery this time, but now the hunter gets to play with his prey."

"You will eventual kill me."

"Most likely, but not for a long time yet Patrick, you have always been great entertainment and then another hunt will begin."

"You leave my wife alone!"

Jane throws his tea cup at him. Red John laughs

"Then stay entertaining Patrick, stay entertaining."

**Two days later**

Lisbon is roused from her sleep by her phone.

"Agent Lisbon, you and your team go to 2689 Redmund Street, I have a gift waiting for you."

With trembling hands she hits speed dial and instructs Cho and to call Rigsby and Van Pelt. Tears stream down her face as her mind imagines the worse. There is a knock on the door and she composes herself to answer. She lets her neighbour in.

"Are you alright Theresa?"

"Yes - No, the case - it's Red John."

Her neighbour puts her arms around her.

"I'm sure it's not him Theresa."

Everyone is there before her but have waited before entering.

"Shall we go first boss."

"No let's go together, it won't change anything."

They knock down the door of the single dwelling home, and they are immediately greeted with Red John's signature, the body is in the far corner of the room. It's covered in a blanket.

The agents approach and Cho kneels down and uncovers the body. Lisbon sinks to her knees. It is the missing cake baker, Anthea Westbrook.


	13. Chapter 13

Lisbon is in her office staring into space. Before her eyes is the image of her baker, slaughtered and only because her paths crossed with Patrick Jane. There is a knock on the door and she motions Cho to enter.

"How are you doing boss."

"I can't get Anthea's image out of my mind. All we did was order a cake from her and she winds up dead."

"It's not your fault or Jane's"

I know but how many more people will be killed because of Red John's obsession with Jane. When will it be mine and Mallory's turn."

"Jane went with Red John to keep you and Mallory safe and you know he will do all in his power to make that happen."

"And what is Red John asking of him. What torment is he putting him through. This is all such a mess Cho and we will never be free as long as Red John is."

"He will make a mistake and we will get him."

"How long have we been saying that. I have been thinking about the emails Red John has sent me."

She notices Cho shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"You know it too don't you?"

"He's setting you up as his new plaything when he gets tired of Jane."

"What should I do Cho?"

"I know what Jane would want you to do. To take Mallory, change your name and disappear. Leave him behind."

"I know but how can I? I would be signing his death warrant. I will be constantly looking over my shoulder, waiting for Red John to find us. And what kind of life would it be without Jane."

"You have to think of Mallory. Who comes first with Jane? He has put himself at the mercy of his enemy to keep her safe and you. You have to do all in your power to make that sacrifice worthwhile. "

Lisbon's eyes are swimming with tears.

"I don't think I can do it Cho. I can't just abandon him."

"You can, you're the strongest person I know. I have connections from my old life where I can get you everything you need to disappear. We can set up a system where I can get in touch with you without knowing anything of where you are to let you know if it becomes safe to return, or if... if there is anything else you need to know."

"I'm a cop Cho I can't just runaway."

"Yes you're a cop and if it was just you my advice might be different but it's not just you. You wouldn't be doing this for you, it would be for Mallory and for Jane."

"Hasn't Mallory been through enough with the kidnapping and her father being missing. She cries for him every night."

"You will help Mallory through it, tell her that it is what her daddy wants."

"How much time do you think I have?"

"That's hard to guess, Jane is entertaining and annoying in equal measure, but will it become easier as time passes? When you get more emails with evidence of what Jane is going through, would you be able to leave him, or more people could be put at risk. I think you should go as soon as possible."

Cho hesitates and then continues.

"I have already reached out to people, the documentation will be ready tonight."

Anger sparks in Lisbon's eyes

"What made you think you had the right to do that?"

"Jane made me promise to protect you and not to worry about him."

"When?"

"After you received the shoe. He didn't specifically mention Mallory but I take it as unspoken, and that the promise is still in effect. I failed him and you last time, I 'm not going to fail again."

"Cho you didn't fail last time - you never had a chance. Also you came to the rescue"

"It is still my responsibility."

Lisbon stares at Cho and he meets her eyes. She begins to shake her head.

"I can't Cho, Jane.."

But Cho knows that he has her. He moves towards her and takes her in his arms.

"You have to. Jane needs to know you are safe."

She looks up at him.

"Red John will tell him."

"Red John will be angry and Jane will pay the price."

"Jane's already paying the price and that price can never get too high - not for him. How will you face him if you stay and Mallory dies?"

"That's not fair Cho."

Cho knows it isn't fair but he knows this is a battle he must win. Lisbon wilts in defeat. Knowing that either way she chooses Red John wins but she can at least give Jane one victory.

"I will have to decide where to go."

"Tell no one."

"I know."

"I will come to your place tonight with the papers."

They both jump when there is a knock on the door. Rigsby enters.

"Forensics are here to see you"

"Send him in"

A man enters gripping a piece of paper like his life depended on it.

"Hi Ryan what's so important to bring you here in person."

"The coroner found soil trace in your victims hair."

"There's trace, how come I am only just hearing about it?"

"We rushed through the results. Under the microscope we also found skin and was able to pull off some DNA"

"You got a hit?"

"Yes Patrick Jane."

"Jane put that trace there?"

"Yes I won't into the technical details of the trace but the only place it is found locally is north of Tahoe."

A smile spreads across Lisbon's face. She turns to Cho

"Let's hold off on those papers shall we?"

"Yes definitely"

"Let's find this place."

Jane finally hears Red John in the basement. He has been stuck in the bathroom for a while waiting for his return to unlock the door after he finishing his shower. He was getting cold just in his jogging bottoms and was about to turn the shower back on to warm the place up again. He hears the bolts being pulled and he opens the door. Suddenly he feels electricity scorching through his body and he drops to the floor with a yell. He can see Red John towering over him.

"You have been a naughty boy Patrick!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jane soon finds his hands handcuffed behind his back and feels the electricity shoot through him once more. Red John turns him back over and Jane looks on in horror as through his fog he see's Red John with a whip in his hand, he tries to move but the taser has left him helpless, there is nothing he can do to avoid the blows across his chest and face. He feels his strength returning and he tries desperately to turn on to his stomach, but the constant landing of the whip is leaving him disoriented, then the electricity jolts him again and he drags across the floor, his legs are shackled and Red John hauls him to his feet He grabs on to him hard to keep Jane standing and growls into his ear:

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? It was very clever Patrick but you will now pay the price and then your family. Come on we need to leave right now, I want to take you somewhere where I can take my time."

"I was hoping that it was one of your disciples that was the computer whiz."

"That mistake is going to cost you dearly."

Red John drags him out of the basement and shoves him into the vehicle, he attaches Jane's left hand to the door handle. Jane leans back against the seat, Red John looks at the damage the whip has done to his chest and face.

"Not a bad start."

"Got something Boss"

Van Pelt has been searching the records of the properties north of Tahoe.

"There is a property in the name of Robert Kingsman."

"The guy in prison for beating his wife into a coma, that Jane picked out at the beginning."

"That can't be a coincidence boss."

"No it isn't. Van Pelt get the address and let's move."

There is a tense silence in the car as they head toward Tahoe. Rigsby is driving as Lisbon fingers her cross, her lips moving noiselessly. Van Pelt is joining her in her silent prayers. Cho has brought out a book but is unable to concentrate and has not yet turned a page.

"We need to take a left turn somewhere a long here."

There is dense forest on both sides of the road and the turn offs are not easy to see."

Suddenly a screech of tires grabs their attention, in his rear view mirror Rigsby watches as the car that had passed him seconds earlier goes into a spin and then flips over and over, a tree abruptly brings it to a stop. He slams on the brakes. The agents pour out of the car. As the approach the vehicle the passenger door is open, the handcuffs immediately catch their attention as their eyes move up the arm a familiar head of blonde hair makes Lisbon gasp. They whip out their guns and approach cautiously, Both occupants are unconscious. Rigsby and VanPelt keep their guns trained on the driver as Lisbon unlocks the hand cuffs and with Cho's help Jane is out the car. They lay him gently on the ground and Lisbon falls to her knees and takes him into her arms, Cho feels for a pulse and nods to Lisbon, a small smile of relief on his face. He looks over to the car, Rigsby is backing out of the car after checking the drivers pulse and shakes his head. Van Pelt's voice can be heard directing the ambulance they already had dispatched to their location.

"Jane can you hear me."

Lisbon looks at her husband, his face is bleeding from various cuts and scratches and she notices streaks underneath the blood. He looks thin and pale. Hers eyes travel down his body and the same streaks on his face are on his body and she realizes that he has been whipped. His left arm is lying awkwardly, looking broken and possibly dislocated. Not surprising as the handcuffs would have restricted it's movement as the rest of Jane's body went with the force of the crash Lisbon moves back up to her husband's face, who is stubbornly not opening his eyes and she kisses him lightly on the lips, tears sting her eyes at the memories that follow the familiar sensations and then like sleeping beauty he begins to stir.

Jane is aware of tremendous pain and tries to go back into the fog but then he hears music

"Patrick, open your eyes, it's me Teresa."

At first he thinks he is dreaming but no dream has this much pain in it, so he uses all his will power to open his eyes. He blinks to try and clear his vision and sees Lisbon's face before him. A smile bursts across her face and he feels warmed by the sun. He decides to have a go at speaking.

"Hey"

and manages a weak smile himself.

A pain shoots through him and he groans

"Lie still the ambulance is on it's way"

"Mallory?"

"She's been doing okay and will be much better when I tell her the news that her Daddy is back.

"Red John"

"He's dead!"

He nods and finds he is exhausted.

"I love you"

then he succumbs to the darkness.

Lisbon is sitting in surprisingly comfortable chair for a hospital watching her husband breathe. She hasn't wanted to take her eyes off him for one moment. Cho had to help the paramedics prize her away to allow the doctors room to work on him. Luckily Red John's treatment of him hasn't been to bad. He is suffering some malnutrition, it would seem that Red John used hunger to help keep him subdued. He has bruises and cuts from the crash but no bones broken except for his arm. There were signs of old injuries that had healed and Lisbon remembered the state she had last seem him in. His most recent injury are the whiplash markings and there is evidence of the use of a taser. The doctors wanted to heavily sedate him for a couple of days so that he can regain some strength but they agreed to hold off until he had seen his daughter. Grace was picking her up from school. Her phone goes off and it is a text from Grace to say that they are on their way. Lisbon rises from her chair and moves so that she is next to her husbands head. She leans in and gives him a kiss. She can feel him smile beneath her.

"I can quickly get use to having your lips as my alarm clock."

"Mallory is on her way up"


	15. Epilogue

**Authors notes: Well here it is the epilogue, in some ways the scariest part of a story. I hope that you find it satisfying. I want to give special thanks to Mossib who, as always, supported me through out the story and ngocquevt who was along for the ride as well and whose thoughts and kind words were deeply appreciated. Also thanks to Sue Shay chippotato and thitima.p1418 GraceVanPeltFan4ever ssssmenke for their kind reviews. I hope that Agathanancy98 has liked what I have done with her story. All I can say more is enjoy (hopefully)**

**Epilogue**

Jane invited Mallory up on to the bed

"Come here sweetheart"

Her mom helped her up and she laid on his shoulder and Jane wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensations of having her close.

" I missed you so much."

Mallory couldn't speak tears were running down her face, she buried he face deeper in to him and he held on tight until she calmed down, his tear matching hers.

"Are you coming home Daddy?"

"In the morning"

Lisbon chimes in:

"He will be home when the doctor says he can come home."

"Teresa there is nothing wrong with me that can't fix at home and I have been away too long. I think I am being very reasonable staying in overnight."

"I want you home Daddy"

"I'll tell you what honey, in case they don't let your daddy out tomorrow we will have to have a plan devised to break me out."

"Yes Daddy!"

Jane places his finger on his lips

"Shhhh we can't let anyone know what it is or they will try and stop us."

Mallory moves further up the bed to whisper in his ear

"What do I need to do?"

It had been arranged that after Lisbon left to put Mallory to bed that Cho and Rigsby would take Jane's statement. He told them all about his incarceration and they were relieved to discover that their friend was treated pretty well most of the time. They take it slowly, allowing Jane the time to compose himself during the horrific parts of his experience. Rigsby asks the question that has been bothering him since the crash.

"What caused the crash. The car passed us and everything seemed normal and then suddenly it was swerving all over the place before flipping over a couple of times?"

"That was me. I knew from Red John's reaction that the soil I planted must have given his location away and there was every chance you were on the way. Even if you weren't Red John had made it very clear he was taking me somewhere to kill me and then go after my wife and child. The only thing I could think of to stop that from happening was to grab the steering wheel and crash the car. I figured there was nothing to lose."

After a couple more questions the statement was finished and they stood up to go'

"Cho can you wait a moment?"

Rigsby leaves to type up the statement

"Thanks for everything, I know you had Teresa's back"

"Just keeping a promise"

"Now I know you would have done it without a promise but my guess is that you used that line as leverage against her. Did you persuade her to go?"

"She was leaving tonight."

"Good . Burn the papers they won't be needed anymore."

"Already done."

"You're a good friend Cho."

Jane comes down after putting Mallory to bed. It has not been easy settling back into freedom. It took a couple of days to get used to walking around without the shackles. His legs felt so light, he once misjudged the effort required to walk down the stairs and it was only Lisbon's hand that stopped him hurtling down them. He found it hard to settle in one place. He could now move from room to room and he couldn't stop himself from doing it. It drove Lisbon crazy but she was incredibly patient with him.

Jane settles on the couch and sit up against him and he wraps his arm around her and kisses her neck.

"I love this time of day. Precious moments putting Mallory to bed and then coming down to my gorgeous wife."

"You're not so bad yourself"

"Not so bad! What kind of the compliment is that. Men would pay thousands to have looks like mine and women would pay even more for their men to have looks like mine!

"Is that so. If they only knew the ego that goes along with those looks of yours."

"I'll have you know humble pie is my favourite dish"

"Except you only ever eat the ice cream."

Lisbon turns towards her husband and traces the whip marks across his face. She leans in and begins to kiss along the lines.

Jane inhales deeply and closes his eyes.

When he first saw himself in the mirror he stared for a long time. He knew he was a good looking man and was willing to use it to his advantage whenever it was necessary. Now he was looking at someone who was him but not him at the same time. Jane has seen the relief in his wife's eyes when the doctor had told them that the marks were not very deep and should fade in a few weeks. Lisbon entered the bathroom wondering what was taking him so long. She turned him and took his face in his hands.

"Such a beautiful face."

"Don't Teresa"

He tried to pull away.

"What's wrong Patrick"

"I saw how your relief when the doctor said the marks would fade. you think I'm ugly."

"No. I don't. I don't want you being reminded of Red John every time you look in the mirror. He's dead, I want him out of your life, our lives, as much as possible. But these marks are beautiful. They remind me that I have a heroic and intelligent husband who was able to outwit a notorious serial killer shackled and half starved."

Jane pulled her closer

"Heroic huh, does that mean I will be finally getting that superhero costume you promised me years ago."

"If you pay your cards right."

Lisbon takes their bowls and carries them to the kitchen. When she returns Jane is up by the cd player. He pushes play and holds out his arm.

"Will you have this dance with me Teresa Lisbon"

Lisbon moves into him and they wrap around each other. and stay dancing long after the song as ended.


End file.
